


Being my sun

by Felidae5



Category: Lupin III
Genre: I'm feeling semi-lyrical, Lupin musing on Zenigata, M/M, Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidae5/pseuds/Felidae5
Summary: A little vignette as to how Lupin sees his rivalry with Zenigata. It's just a string of pretty-sounding words, really.
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Zenigata Kouichi
Kudos: 5





	Being my sun

_Being my sun_

He was Ikarus.  
He did what others thought unthinkable and made it look playful and simple and easy and yet almost magical.  
Yes, there was a lot of hard work behind it, and occasionaly, he failed, just to rise again, soar on the wings of infamy and ingenuity and admiration towards the sky and the sun.  
The sun, shining, glaring, sometimes gentle, at times nourishing, but always with that promise that if he were to come too close, he would fall.  
Several times he hadn't heeded the warning and each time he had come close to tumbling into the sea. Once, twice, a couple of times his wings had brushed he surface of the ocean, the rocky, shearing waves lapping up as he fought, struggled, strained against them, their pull, his demise.   
And each time Daedalus had been there, in one form or another, to drag him from the depth's eternity, and the sun had dried his wings, warning him not to come too close.  
And yet, here he was again, swinging himself up and higher and closer to the sun, because what was all his effort, his ambition, his theatralics for, if he failed to bask in the sun's attention?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Yes, Lupin is an attention whore....


End file.
